Devices for cleaning optical lenses are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,761 to Stafford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,276 to Smith et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,475 to Volk. Stafford et al. disclose a tray assembly for holding small devices such as polymeric ophthalmic lenses. The tray assembly includes a mesh insert having a plurality of wells for containing individual lenses and a support tray having a perimeter substantially conforming in shape to the outer edge of the mesh insert. Contact is maintained between the support tray and the mesh insert to confine the lenses within the assembly. A stack assembly includes a plurality of multiwell circular mesh trays and corresponding mesh tray covers stacked and secured on a center shaft and provides substantially enhanced efficiency and productivity in processes such as extraction or hydration.
Smith et al. disclose a process and machine for cleaning ophthalmic lenses and blocks including heating a washing solution in a wash tank and a rinsing solution in a rinse tank to approximately 140° F. Ultrasonic wave agitation is then initiated in the solutions. A set of lenses or blocks is immersed in the ultrasonically agitated washing solution for approximately one-half the predetermined time of the wash cycle. Mechanical agitation of the immersed set of lenses or blocks is initiated in the ultrasonically agitated washing solution for the remainder of the predetermined time of the wash cycle. The set of lenses or blocks is then raised above the washing solution for a predetermined drip period. The set of lenses or blocks is then immersed in the ultrasonically agitated rinsing solution for approximately one-half the predetermined time of the rinse cycle. Mechanical agitation of the immersed set of lenses or blocks is initiated in the ultrasonically agitated rinsing solution for the remainder of the predetermined time of the rinse cycle. The set of lenses or blocks is then raised above the rinsing solution for a predetermined drip period.
Volk discloses an apparatus and method for cleaning an optical component having opposed lens surfaces and an outer peripheral area. The apparatus includes a rotatable holder for supporting and retaining the optical component via the outer peripheral area so that at least a useful optical area of at least one of the opposed surfaces is fully exposed to air when the holder and optical component are rotated. A drive device is provided coupled to the holder for rotatably driving the holder to centrifugally force a liquid from the surface. The method includes the steps of, positioning the optical component within a holder and retaining the optical component in a region of the outer peripheral edge so that at least a useful optical area of one of the surfaces is fully exposed to air, applying a liquid to the exposed surface of the optical component, and spinning the optical component at a high rate of speed to clean and dry the optical component.